1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to high fiber, ready-to-eat ("R-T-E") cereal products and to their methods of preparation.
2. Background of the Invention
R-T-E cereals are popular packaged goods food items. R-T-E cereals exist in large numbers of varieties. R-T-E cereals, especially whole grain, are known as good sources of fiber. A good description of the literature pertaining to the health discussion on the role of fiber is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,045 (issued Oct. 11, 1988 to Vanderveer el al. and is entitled High Bran Snack) which is incorporated herein by reference. In view of the health interest in fiber, high fiber cereals are increasingly popular. These cereals contain added levels of fiber sources, especially corn and wheat bran, and range generally from about 2-5 g fiber/oz cereal. Generally, the fiber is predominantly of the insoluble type. Some cereals are formulated from all bran sources and can contain up to 8-10 g/oz fiber. High fiber cereals using purified insoluble fiber sources and artificial sweeteners can even contain as high as 8-13 g fiber/oz of cereal.
While popular, high fiber cereals are not without disadvantages. The primary concern is with the organoleptic qualities of the R-T-E cereal. Generally, as the concentration of fiber increases, the starchy components decrease, adversely affecting the cereals organoleptic and physical properties. High fiber cereals are often dry, exhibit short bowl lives and yield highly frangible food pieces. Second, while most fiber rich R-T-E cereals have higher levels of insoluble fibers, present consumer interest is focused upon cereals containing oat bran which is a rich source of soluble fiber. Of the soluble fiber content in oat bran, about 50% to 90% is beta glucan. Such high fiber cereals are actually quite low in soluble fiber content.
There is a growing awareness of the health benefits to people associated with soluble fiber consumption, especially reductions in blood serum cholesterol, i.e., antihypercholesterolemic benefits. Unfortunately, R-T-E cereals high in soluble fibers typically not only are extremely difficult to manufacture but also exhibit many undesirable attributes. High soluble fiber R-T-E cereals, especially high beta glucan cereals, are difficult to manufacture because they absorb undesirably high amounts of moisture during processing. Also, the cereal dough tends to develop very high viscosities. High soluble fiber R-T-E cereals are often gummy or slimy upon consumption with milk, especially when the soluble fiber is derived from oat bran. The slimy texture of the R-T-E cereal results from the highly viscous nature of beta glucan and hydration of the beta glucan at the surface of the cereal when exposed to liquid.
The present invention is directed towards the provision of a high fiber R-T-E cereal with superior organoleptic attributes or qualities. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such a superior quality high fiber R-T-E cereal which nonetheless contains a high concentration of soluble fiber. Moreover, in preferred embodiments, the present cereal compositions provide high fiber cereals having soluble fiber predominating. The present invention resides in part in the particular selection of barley beta glucan as a soluble fiber source used alone or in combination with oat soluble fiber.
Other high fiber food products containing various fiber sources are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,557, to Becker et al., discloses a snack food product prepared by pre-mixing a dietary fiber with a food grade oil; premixing a compound coating containing a fractionated fat, sweetener, milk solids, yogurt, and a flavoring agent; blending the two pre-mixtures and adding a cereal product to obtain texture and a dried fruit or nut for flavor; and extruding the resulting mixture into a desired shape.
European patent application No. 0068229, to Kleinert, discloses the addition of the seed coats (episperm) of cocoa beans in finely powdered form, to dough, bread, snacks, and chocolate to increase bulk and stimulate the intestinal tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,379, to Kowalsky, discloses a dietetic composition for natural digestion regulation containing whole fleawort seeds, whole linseed, wheat bran, lactose, a binding agent based on natural rubber, flavor and food color additives. The preferred binding agent is gum arabic.
While these references disclose compositions of improved palatability, the taste of most products, especially R-T-E cereals containing a sufficient amount of fiber, especially soluble, to be efficacious continues to be a problem. Those products which are particularly rich in fiber generally employ a fat or oil to increase the palatability of the products to mask partially the dryness and/or grittiness of most fiber sources.
Thus, it is quite surprising that a high soluble fiber, high insoluble fiber, crunchy, organoleptically pleasing efficacious R-T-E cereal can be obtained which does not require high levels of a fat ingredient.
In one method aspect, the present invention provides methods for preparing such novel R-T-E cereal products. In another method aspect, the present invention resides in methods for reducing people's blood serum cholesterol by a regimen of once daily consumption of the present R-T-E cereals.